


佑珉的到來-End

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004
Kudos: 3





	佑珉的到來-End

珉奎聽完圓佑助理的來龍去脈後，著急得像要去把圓佑接回來，給他賠不是，想著圓佑要怎麼對他都行，只要他不生氣回到他身邊什麼都好

才剛拿起鑰匙就接到丈母娘說圓佑已被他勸回了，同時還念了珉奎一通，直到他頻頻賠不是才讓丈母娘停下

知道圓佑要回來了，珉奎立馬衝到超市採買，推車滿滿的圓佑喜歡的菜和零食，他決定從今天開始要為了圓佑研究更多的菜色，讓圓佑吃的開心且健康

結帳時手機傳來震動，是個不認識的來電，珉奎起初不甚在意，但這個號碼不停地打來，珉奎才有些不耐的接起

「您好，情問您是車號XXX-XXX的車主金先生嗎?」

「我是，請問發生什麼事了嗎?」

「是這樣的，我這裡是修車廠，您的車子剛剛在路上出了車禍，剛剛被拖到這裡來，有些幾處地方毀損嚴重........」

「等等，那開車的人呢?他呢?」

珉奎聽到車禍二字，手上的硬生生購物袋掉落在地，沒等他說完便著急地詢問圓佑的下落

「這......我不清楚，但這附近出事，大部分都會送去OO醫院的......」

嘟...嘟...嘟...

珉奎顧不上來電者是為了修車的事，直接掛了電話，驅車趕往醫院，一進急診室劈頭就問

「全圓佑，我找全圓佑！他在哪一床」

「先生別著急，請問您是......」

「我是他丈夫，他怎麼樣很嚴重嗎?他到到底在哪裡?」

珉奎急得快哭了，左顧右盼尋找著圓佑，擔心不已

「先生，全先生在那裏，剛剛去檢查了，正好回來」

護理師指向正被推回來的床，圓佑就躺在上面，非常清醒，還能跟推著床的護理師道謝，珉奎懸著的一顆心才稍稍放下

「先生您別著急，全先生沒有大礙，只有幾處擦傷，做了檢查以防萬一，等等報告就出來了」

珉奎快步跑到圓佑的床位，一把抱住剛坐起的圓佑

「圓圓，你沒事就好，沒事就好」

圓佑突然被抱著有些傻愣，費了一番勁才認清是自家丈夫

「金珉奎......」

「還好你沒事，不然我會生自己一輩子的氣，我不能沒有你，圓圓」

珉奎抱著圓佑的雙手都在發抖，圓佑反過來輕拍他的背安撫他，還讓珉奎坐到他身邊，直接整個人靠在他身上

冷靜下來的珉奎此時才想起問車禍的事發過程

「到底怎麼回事，我接到電話以為天要塌下來了」

圓佑回想剛剛的車禍還有些心有餘悸

在路口時一輛車毫無減速的轉彎，直接失控往圓佑的車頭和前一台車的車尾之間撞過來

圓佑下意識護住了自己的肚子，往側邊倒過去，這才把手臂和額頭撞了一大片瘀青還帶點破皮，不過撞擊角度沒有直衝到駕駛座，只有車頭被撞爛而已，算是不幸中的大幸

只是苦了停在車子旁等紅燈的機車騎士，無辜被波及

因為車門被擠壞了打不開，費了一番功夫圓佑才從車子裡被救出來，只覺得下腹部傳來隱隱的疼痛，擔心孩子會出事，急忙告訴救護人員自己有孕，隨即被送上救護車被念了一通說他應該一開始就跟他們說，不燃一個不小心孩子出什麼事也未可知，讓他緊張得不行，一整路都提著一顆心，深怕肚子裡的寶貝有什麼萬一，他總算是懂了為何媽媽當初會急得直掉淚

又怕珉奎擔心，圓佑只說了事發原因自己如何被送上救護車只是輕輕帶過

「對不起阿，把你的愛車弄得稀巴爛了」

珉奎又從身後把圓佑抱得緊緊的，下巴靠在他的肩上，搖搖頭

「車子能修理，就算修不好還能再買，圓圓不一樣，圓圓只有一個，我不能沒有你，以後別這麼嚇我了，嗯?」

「好，以後不會了」

圓佑附上珉奎摟著自己的手，親暱的往後最大程度躺在珉奎懷裡

正當溫存時，兩個醫生同時來了，有些尷尬地清了喉嚨

「咳...，打擾了」

兩人這才趕緊分開，一個坐到一旁的椅子，一個趕緊在床上坐正

「從檢查結果上來看，全先生的手臂骨頭沒有什麼大礙，頭部撞擊也沒有造成瘀血，輕微腦震盪，休息幾天就好，不用擔心」

為圓佑檢查傷勢的醫生說完，輪到另一位醫生

「至於胎兒的部分......」

「胎..胎兒?」

剛剛的珉奎一心只在圓佑身上壓根沒想到圓佑肚子裡的孩子，醫生看這情況還以為珉奎不知道圓佑懷孕的事

「您該不會不知道您丈夫懷孕了吧」

醫生提到才從腦中喚醒圓佑肚子裡有寶寶這個記憶的珉奎，有些驚慌的張大了嘴，圓佑帶著笑意無奈地對醫生說

「他知道的，可能...一時緊張忘了......」

「阿對...我知道」珉奎故作鎮定詢問醫生「寶寶...寶寶怎麼樣?」

「胎兒一切正常，各項素質都符合標準，全先生在來院的過程感受到的疼痛，是因為驚嚇造成收縮，剛剛幫你注射了安胎劑，收縮已經緩和了，超音波來看也沒有異常，可以放心，這個點滴掛完就可以回家了」

珉奎收起剛剛的驚慌，詢問醫生需要注意的事，經過一番的叮囑與確認，珉奎才真正放下了所有的緊張，放心地確認自家圓圓已經沒事了

醫生走後，圓佑似笑非笑的看著珉奎，惹來他不滿的抗議

「你幹嘛這樣看我」

「你該不會從頭到尾都沒想到寶寶吧?」

「我這不是緊張嗎，更何況圓圓沒事就代表寶寶沒事麻」

珉奎一臉委屈得揪著嘴拉著圓佑的手

「好啦不鬧你了，跟你開開玩笑而已」圓佑皺著鼻子笑了

「哥，對不起，昨天跟你說了哪些話，凈漢哥和小語都跟我說了，是我誤會了你，原諒我好嗎?」

圓佑捧起珉奎的臉，往他的唇用力的一親

「沒關係的，我也有錯，我應該把我的感受都跟你說，不應該只是忍著，對不起」

珉奎也回吻了圓佑「我愛你」 

「我也是」圓佑把珉奎的手拉往自己的小腹「是佑佑喔」

珉奎眼睛一亮「知道性別了?」

「恩，剛剛檢查時醫生說的」

珉奎靠向圓佑對著肚子說「佑佑，我是爸比，你要乖乖待在爹地肚子哩，好好長大喔」

圓佑欣慰的摸摸珉奎的頭

之後的日子佑佑可沒有給圓佑少受難，圓佑沒有因為兩人的合好而變得舒服

照樣吃什麼吐什麼，不過還好珉奎陪在身邊

珉奎手上有個節目是季播已經拍完了，他索性讓助理再圓佑生產前都別再接新節目

圓佑不舒服就陪他躺在床上，抱抱他親親他

每次被圓佑嫌棄時

「金珉奎你抱不膩嗎？整天跟我躺在這你不無聊？」

珉奎總是摸摸他的肚子說

「佑佑這小子整天折騰你，我既拿他沒辦法，也不能幫你受著，是我讓圓圓懷孕的，當然要在你身邊陪你啊」

讓圓佑心裡甜滋滋的，最大限度的往珉奎懷裡鑽

圓佑如果舒服點，珉奎就帶他出門牽著他的手在商場挑一些寶寶用品

或是一起到樓下看孩子們練習，總想盡辦法不讓圓佑覺得無聊

照顧好圓佑的情緒，兩人的感情大大的升溫

後來月份大了，圓佑不吐了，但是適量依就不大，珉奎每天按照圓佑的喜好變著方法給他做好吃的

讓圓佑雖然吃的的不多卻可以補充足夠的營養，也吃得到好吃的美食

圓佑整個養胎過程基本上吃和睡占了最大的比例

但是經過幾個月的餵食，圓佑仍然維持著他的細胳膊細腿，所有營養都集中在佑佑身上

去產檢時讓醫生嘖嘖稱奇的說，一般第一胎的體重平均值較低，但是佑佑的預測體重在9個月已經超越了新生兒們了

讓珉奎心疼得很，圓佑瘦瘦的身體要承受佑佑大大的重量

但圓佑卻反過來說他

「這樣多好，我生完佑佑就不用減肥了啊，到是你我吃什麼你就陪著我吃什麼，克拉們看你的節目都說你變胖了，你該減減肥了啊」

惹的珉奎噘起嘴委屈的對著肚子跟佑佑告狀

「佑佑你看你爹地都欺負我」

不過佑佑的營養充足的確苦了圓佑，生產時很困難

圓佑用了全力，五官都皺在一起，嘴唇不僅發紫還被自己咬破，汗如雨下，就是生不下來

一度失去了氣力暈了過去，珉奎怎麼叫他都沒有回應

「圓圓！醒醒！圓圓！哥...哥..」

圓佑迷迷糊糊之間聽到了珉奎說

「哥...我不能沒有你 你快醒醒嗯？不要嚇我了」

“圓圓不一樣，圓圓只有一個，我不能沒有你，以後別這樣嚇我了”

這句話在圓佑的腦海浮現，他忘不了珉奎當初那個擔心的表情，現在他是不是也是這樣的表情

醫生覺得再這樣下去不行和珉奎討論要緊急剖腹，正當珉奎要簽手術同意書時

「金珉奎......」

圓佑恢復了意識，醫生見狀讓護理師趕緊回到自己的崗位，重新讓圓佑發力，珉奎讓圓佑緊緊的抓著自己，手臂都被抓傷了也沒發現

最終孩子順利的呱呱墜地圓佑才終於解脫，看到珉奎的臉上還掛著淚水

張開雙臂讓珉奎看過來自己身邊，虛弱都說

「嚇到你了吧，對不起」

珉奎又哭了，邊哭邊說

「嚇死我了以後我們不生孩子了，以後不要受這個苦了」

簡直哭的比剛剛出生的兒子還誇張，圓佑失笑替他抹掉眼淚

「都當爸比了，還哭成這樣」

兩人抵著彼此的額頭深深的親吻對方

圓佑生產之後的狀態非常好，只在醫院待了三天便回家休息

珉奎一個勁的為圓佑煮各式各樣的補湯，讓懷孕過程都沒胖的我圓佑，反而在現在胖了一圈

圓佑總是捏著自己多了肉肚子抱怨

「金珉奎，你害我變胖了啦」

卻還是口嫌體正直，珉奎一遞來什麼吃的就直接吃下肚

寶寶總是愛在圓佑半夜睡的正熟時大哭，珉奎每次都在第一時間跳起來，抱起兒子，對兒子說

「臭小子，你讓你爹地受了這麼多苦，半夜就安靜點吧，讓爹地多睡覺白天在陪你玩，」

珉奎也只敢在這是後叫兒子臭小子，因為平時圓佑會把寶寶爆過來罵一珉奎一頓

「呀叫什麼臭小子，我們佑珉最香了一點都不臭，以後你在叫一次臭小子我就讓你睡地板，佑珉跟我睡床上，你說好不好啊小佑珉」

佑珉這個名字是圓佑提議的

圓佑說當初他暈倒時，是聽到了珉奎說不能沒有自己才恢復意識的

「你說你不能沒有我，我就想我的珉奎在旁邊害怕的哭著，我不可以放棄為了我的珉奎，還有還沒出生的兒子我要加油才行，佑佑是因為有我們珉奎才能順利的出生的」

「所有佑佑是小名，大名就叫佑珉，因為他是圓佑和珉奎的孩子」

兩個人總愛抱著兒子佑珉啊佑珉啊的叫著

珉奎安撫好兒子放回嬰兒床，回到在家愛人身邊，圓佑感受到動靜

「佑珉又哭了？」

「沒事，換了尿布又睡著了」

珉奎把自己都手臂墊在圓佑的脖子下，圓佑抱著珉奎的腰身

「老公辛苦了」

「我們圓圓也辛苦了」

緊緊的依畏在一塊，珉奎輕吻圓佑的額髮兩人一起回到甜蜜的夢鄉

或許幸福就是如此，即使沒有轟轟烈烈的熱戀沒有隆重的求婚，所愛之人平安的在自己身邊便是最大的快樂


End file.
